Stray Bullet
by LadySaxophone
Summary: What happens when the Senate is attacked? What does Anakin do, is he even on planet? Does Padme survive? How do the Jedi react. A Miss Pippin story.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello people of the fanfiction world! I am back with my third story Stray Bullet. I hope you enjoy story. It will be updated every Thursday afternoon unless it ends on a cliffhanger then I will update two days later. This story should stay more in cannon than my last story did because this is a more angst story than humor, which as you know was Mutual Marriage (I suggest you read that, though I don't think that is my best work, it was still a nice story and good idea). Ok so I hope you like this new story I really like the idea of it, Miss Pippin OUT!

It happened during a council meeting. Some didn't feel it as much as others, those in tune with the force could feel it all around Coruscant, but none felt it the way Anakin Skywalker felt it. Force sensitives felt over 2,000 voices calling out in fear in the senate, but only Anakin heard the call of fear specifically of Padme Amidala, his wife.

Later the attack on the Galactic Senate proved to be a diversion, designed to capture Senator Bail Organa in the midst of chaos, but the attack still shook the people to the very core. Most at the time thought that the war had finally reached Coruscant, and the Sepratists were now taking over. These were the thoughts of Padme Amidala during this time.

The Jedi Temple is placed close by the Senate building because of the role the Jedi play to the republic and a quick speeder ride is all it takes to arrive there, only about five to ten minutes depending on traffic. It was at this moment that Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were taking this trip to the Senate building, but those five minutes had never felt so long to Anakin before.

They had been receiving information from the council for a new mission to the outer rim when the warning came. Everyone in the council room stiffened in shock, although the first to react was Anakin sprinting out of the chambers towards the hanger with Obi-Wan close on his tail. It didn't take them long to find a speeder before Anakin jumped into it barely giving Obi-Wan a chance to jump in before speeding away. While they weren't paying attention to the traffic signals, it still took them a good three minutes to get there. No conversation went on in the speeder both leaning forward barley waiting for the speeder to park before jumping out.

Blaster fire was everywhere in random places causing certain senators to run in panic creating chaos. Although there were a few senators who had seen battle before, pulling out blasters from hidden places, they couldn't tell where the fire was coming from with so many other running around.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin upon entering activated their lightsabers blocking blaster shots. Anakin caught a glance of Padme trying to guide people towards the doors while shooting in the general direction of the attackers, and he tried to move towards her but was run into by a frightened senator. After standing up he was just in time to see a stray bullet heading directly towards his wife that would hit her straight in the heart. He rushed toward her though he knew he was too far away calling out her name when he saw a flash of beige. Anakin arrived right on time to catch his former master who had placed himself directly in front of Padme efficiently protecting her while catching the bullet in his lower back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out in Anakin's arms.

Author's Note: Ok I know you hate me for this, but I want to end it here because it seems like a good place to end it…alright I know it's a cliff hanger, but I feel like if I continued it from here it would ruin the suspense. Trust me when I say that there definitely will be dialogue, but this is the prologue, most times prologues don't have dialogue. This is just an introduction to the story and I want you to get a feel for how the story will play out. Ok next chapter will be up sometime on Saturday. Miss Pippin OUT!


	2. Aftermath

Author's Note: Ok I know that I left you on a cliffhanger so here's the first chapter! Be excited this will have dialogue! Reviews are appreciated, but you don't have to leave one if you don't have time, or you don't really want to because you think this story stinks. This is perfectly fine with me, but know that they are appreciated and loved. Oh just FYI I was out of town this Saturday which I didn't remember until we left, so sorry for the wait. Ok I think I've kept you long enough, here's the chapter enjoy! Miss Pippin OUT!

"Master!" Anakin cried out through the noise. As much as he loved his wife, his main focus at this point was keeping Obi-Wan alive. Briefly he thought as he checked for a pulse "_No please don't leave me like my mother. I don't know if I could handle another person dying in my arms!" _Obi-Wan was like a father to him, losing him would be just as difficult as losing his mother, and he knew he wouldn't be able to control his emotions. Finally after moments that seemed like years, Anakin felt a faint pulse.

Quickly gathering his former master into his arms he rushed toward the exit forgetting the attackers, chaos, and even his wife. He ran towards his speeder racing past the law enforcement, and avoiding the traffic signals telling him to slow down.

The rush to the Jedi temple was a blur to Anakin. He was running on pure adrenaline, and he didn't come to himself until he reached the healers with Obi-Wan in his arms. Quickly he called out for help. A nearby healer who heard and felt his panic quickly got a stretcher for Anakin to lay Obi-Wan on, and pushed Obi-Wan towards the Intensive Care unit. Anakin followed as far as he could, but was pushed back by healers.

"I'm sorry Knight Skywalker, but you can't come back here. We've done a force scan and he must go under immediate surgery if we are to save his mobility."

"I understand," Anakin said calmly though he was screaming on the inside, "Please can you call my com when he comes out of surgery?" Sensing the desperation in him, the healer said gently:

"Of course, don't worry. Although the surgery is complicated and might take a long time, I promise to call as soon as he is out."

"Thank you" Anakin said, leaving the healers, he headed toward one of the only places where he found peace these days: Padme's penthouse.

oOo

She had seen him enter the Senate building, minutes after the attack. She had seen his panic and had felt his fear at his Master's fall, though she was not force sensitive. She also knew that Obi-Wan had protected her from an imminent death with his own body. What she didn't know was why. After the attack, all the senators had been dismissed from the senate hall. No one knew the heroic act that the famed Negotiator had done since he had been quickly removed from the scene by the Hero With No Fear.

Padme quickly made her way home replaying the scene in her mind. The chancellor had been speaking about how the Republic was doing their best to win the war, but that they had yet to capture Count Dooku when the first shot was made. Miraculously it hadn't hit anyone, but it was enough to cause panic throughout the Senate Hall.

Experience with battle had shaped Padme enough to always carry a blaster with her. Padme's first experience with battle on Naboo had been enough to convince her to always have some sort of weapon that would be sufficient in defending her. Though she had been through battle, she still felt a brief moment of fear before pushing it back getting out of her pod to go help other Senators escape. Pulling out her blaster she looked to where the first shot had come from before realizing that it was futile. Trying to shoot down the attackers would only create more chaos, besides the fact that there were too many innocents in the way. Although she didn't put the blaster away, instead keeping it with her to shoot at any threats she did discover.

Padme had noticed when Anakin and Obi-Wan had arrived, but she was occupied by trying to escort other Senators out. It all happened in a moment. She heard Anakin cry out for her to move when she felt herself being pushed out of the way by a strong somebody. It was only when she noticed Anakin's panic when she realized who had pushed her. Padme had looked down to find Anakin cradling Obi-Wan Kenobi's head in his arms, frantically feeling for a pulse. Padme had tried to make her way towards them, but had been pushed into a corridor by more frantic senators. By the time she had made her way back to where Anakin and Obi-Wan were, they had left.

It had been a long day, after being interrogated by the law enforcement; they had finally let her go home. Padme knew not to expect Anakin home, figuring that he'd be with Obi-Wan therefore she was surprised when she entered to find him sitting on their couch. Before saying anything, she was crushed by a bear hug from Anakin. Knowing how Obi-Wan had saved her life, she understood his need to hold her and returned the favor by holding him until he was ready to face her.

"Padme when I saw that bullet…" Anakin said, eyes tearing.

"Shhhh it didn't happen. I'm perfectly fine, there's no need to worry for me. I thought you'd be with Obi-Wan tonight?" Padme comforted her husband.

"I would be, but they banished me from the healers. He's going to be in surgery for hours they said." The tears in his eyes overflowed down his face. Ashamed to be crying, he turned away from Padme to hide his tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder offering silent sympathy. He grasped that hand like it was a lifeline before turning towards his wife again, burrowing his head in her shoulder. She held him knowing that he was hurting. Padme knew how that felt, knowing someone might die but unable to do anything about it. She felt it every time Anakin went on a mission. Padme lead him over to the couch just holding him, offering silent comfort knowing that no words would help him at the moment.

They both sat there like that until Anakin's comlink rang.

Author's Note: Ok how's that? You like no? Ok I know this isn't the best ending either and a short chapter, but I do not classify it as a cliffhanger. The next chapter won't be up until Thursday. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait to find out if Obi-Wan will be ok.


	3. Recuperation

Author's Note: Ok here's the next chapter hope you like it! There will probably only be one more chapter after this, I might add an epilogue haven't decided yet. This is just a short fic before I take a break from the star wars universe by entering the Percy Jackson universe. Don't worry I will be entering back into star wars; just I'm going in order of ideas. Hope you enjoy this! I really like this story so far and am really proud of it! Miss Pippin OUT!

Anakin broke away from Padme's embrace quickly standing up starting to pace as he answered his comlink. Padme anxiously watched from the couch.

"Skywalker" Anakin said. "Yes I understand…is he awake…yes…how soon do you think he'll recover…yes I know but you don't know Obi-Wan…ok I'll be there soon. Skywalker out!" Anakin hung up and went to grab his cloak from the closet before going back to Padme. "The surgery went well, but they haven't stabilized him yet. If he makes it through the night then he should recover in a standard two weeks. I'm not going to be coming back tonight Angel, but I'll come back when he wakes up. I love you." Then taking the time to give Padme a quick kiss, he left her standing there in the middle of the room watching as he left her house via the balcony.

Although Padme was sad to see Anakin go, she was grateful that he believed that Obi-Wan would recover and was glad that he would be there when Obi-Wan woke up.

oOo

Many things passed through Anakin's mind as he made his way toward the healers, including the fact that Obi-Wan had been willing to sacrifice his life for Padme's. When he arrived at the pent house and found Padme not home he had time to think. While Obi-Wan was a very self sacrificing person, Anakin would have never anticipated that Obi-Wan would use himself as a body shield. It seemed like a very rash move, and if Anakin knew anything about Obi-Wan was that he never did anything rash. He was always the one with a plan, who never rushed into things like Anakin, which was what made Anakin think twice about what Obi-Wan had done.

He entered Obi-Wan's room to find his pale form lying on a bed hooked up to almost every kind of medical machine Anakin could think of. Of course Anakin had seen this before, but he knew he would never get used to it. His master was the type of person who would never admit to weakness no matter how hurt he was. In fact when Anakin had found him after Ventress Obi-Wan swore up and down that he could walk when clearly he had several bones broken, maggots eating away his muscle, and upon further inspections, had been tortured with a serum that kept him from sleeping.

Anakin went to sit over by Obi-Wan's bedside, he was clearly unconscious and this gave Anakin a chance to confess to Obi-Wan everything he had done. This wasn't unusual for him. Anakin had done this several times when Obi-Wan was stuck in the healers. He always knew that Obi-Wan could wake at any given moment, but it gave him a peace of mind to know he had told him everything, Obi-Wan just didn't hear him.

After the Battle of Geonosis, Obi-Wan had needed serious surgery on his thigh from where Dooku had wounded him. Even though Anakin had been recovering from surgery himself, receiving a new arm at the time, he had walked into Obi-Wan's rooms. Anakin had told Obi-Wan's unconscious form about Padme, his mother's death, and lastly of the genocide he had committed. Anakin wasn't stupid, he knew that if Obi-Wan ever heard any of these things, he'd be expelled from the Jedi order, but after telling Obi-Wan everything Anakin had been able to enter a peaceful meditation releasing all those emotions. By the time Obi-Wan woke, Anakin had been at peace with everything including the loss of his arm. This had confused Obi-Wan, but he hadn't said anything about it. Ever since that when anything happened to Obi-Wan, Anakin would talk to him. Sometimes it wasn't even about anything significant.

This is what he did now. The healer's rooms were always soundproof. There were many reasons why and Anakin knew that no healers would be checking on Obi-Wan anytime soon so Anakin sat in the chair by Obi-Wan's bedside, but this time it was different, not only was he confessing, but he was also asking questions.

"Master when I saw that bullet heading for Padme…I didn't know what to think. I'm terrified to lose her, after my mother's death, I vowed I would protect everyone I loved, that I would stop my loved ones from dying. What scares me was the fact that I almost lost you in the process. Why did you do it Obi-Wan? You were always the one to have a plan, now that I think of it; you could've blocked that bolt, or tackled her to the ground instead of pushing her. Master I need to know why you did it."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan's face from looking at the ground expecting to still see a pale lifeless face. Instead he was met by blue gray unblinking eyes.

oOo

Obi-Wan was still disoriented, but he was used to it. After being knocked out enough you come out of the haze faster than you did the time before. Sedations were commonly used on him, and after so many uses, he was almost immune to them. Even now, it only put him to sleep for about two hours. As always, his hearing came back first. He only heard snatches at first but gradually it came in full sentences.

"…bullet heading for Padme…mother's death…why….Master I need to know why you did it."

He recognized that Anakin's voice immediately. Never would he hear that voice and be confused. Anakin was like a brother to him, though he never would admit it, not even to himself. When he heard the anguish in Anakin's voice, his eyes snapped open right at the moment when Anakin looked up. Obi-Wan always had known about Padme. After the Battle of Geonosis, he had covered for his Padawan. He didn't tell the council because they were too busy with the war and they needed as many Jedi as they could get, or that was what he told himself. Really deep down he knew he could never betray Anakin like that.

Though he was used to the haze from the medication, that didn't mean he knew what he was saying exactly. Always after difficult surgeries he found that he said things that he never would have said otherwise. He wanted to say something like: "Because that's what brother's do for each other." But he couldn't be sure exactly what he had said before the medication claimed him again. His last sight before he blacked out was of Anakin's worried blue eyes boring into his.

oOo

"Brothers…Anakin…you love her." Obi-Wan had slurred out before the sedations overtook him again. Shocked Anakin had walked away across the room. _"He couldn't have known. It's not possible. We were so cautious!"_Anakin thought. _"He can't have known, he would've already told the council before now."_

Anakin took one more look at Obi-Wan's motionless form on the healer's bed before heading back towards Padme's house. He had told her that he would return when Obi-Wan woke up. Besides he needed time to think over what Obi-Wan had said. Before leaving though he told a nearby healer that Obi-Wan had awoken. Although they said that Obi-Wan hadn't been stabilized, Anakin knew the basics of healing, and that when a patient woke after a surgery like that, it usually meant that they would survive. With that, he made his way back to Padme's house.

oOo

While she knew that Obi-Wan was tough, she still worried. Padme didn't think of Obi-Wan the way she thought of Anakin, but he was still a good friend. It was after midnight before she started getting ready for bed. Although she knew Anakin wasn't coming home, she still hoped, though she tried to squash it. Obi-Wan needed him more. As much as she missed her husband on a regular basis, she knew his duties lied elsewhere at the moment, and she knew that her husband also wished that his duties wouldn't prevent him from her.

Padme was crawling into bed when she heard someone on the balcony. She grabbed the blaster from under her bed, and slowly walked toward her balcony doors. She almost shot him. A dark hooded figure standing behind the closed the doors had certainly given her a fright. Padme had stood there in fear until Anakin took down his hood.

"I thought you said you weren't coming home until tomorrow!" Padme said.

"Well he woke up and talked, and I promised that I would come after he woke up. I told you tomorrow because I didn't expect him to wake up." He said and despite his mood he grinned.

"Still next time call me before you drop into my balcony, I could've hurt you!"

"I'm sorry angel, it's just seeing Obi-Wan…"

"I know and I shouldn't have yelled at you. Come on." With that Padme lead Anakin to their bedroom so that they could share a peaceful night.

Author's Note: Well that was longer than I thought it would be…oh well. So do you still like it? Oh and I'm not all that familiar with medical stuff so I thought that if Obi-Wan had woken after the surgery it would be a good indicator of his stability.


	4. Reliving

Author's Note: Ok I decided not to have an epilogue…sorry for all you guys who were looking forward to it…if I get a lot of reviews regarding it I might write one. Thanks to all the reviewers I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Anakin woke up beside Padme. She was still asleep and he could understand why. He in fact would still be asleep if it hadn't been for the nightmares that had assaulted him in his sleep. They definitely weren't premonitions, he would be able to tell, just "what if Padme had died" dreams. They were terrible and he wasn't surprised that he had them. It was about seven in the morning and he knew he had to leave if he were to avoid suspicion, but like always it was hard to leave his angel. Never the less, he got out of bed without waking Padme and left by the balcony.

oOo

Padme awoke to find Anakin gone. It wasn't surprising. He left before she woke up almost all the time. There was only one occasion where he slept in and that was after Jabim. Sometimes though she was able to awaken with him and those were always the best mornings, but today she had slept in. It wasn't surprising considering yesterday's events, but still she wished she had woken with him. _"Although"_ Padme reasoned, _"He probably got up extra early to see Obi-Wan"_ With the morning came duty and Padme knew she had to get out of bed and get ready for the day. The emergency Senate meeting was at nine and it was already eight. It would take at least a half hour to do her hair even with the help of her hand maidens and she had to get ready.

Getting out of bed she first headed to the window. She knew it was silly, but every morning she felt she had to do this. She did this every morning whether Anakin was on a mission or not. Padme looked out at the Jedi temple and quietly said with her fingers on the window.

"Be safe."

oOo

Anakin entered Obi-Wan's room not surprised he was still sleeping. The only time Obi-Wan ever slept in was when he was hurt and only then maybe an extra hour or so. Anakin, when he was younger, had nicknamed him the "Machine Man" since he never slept. Obi-Wan was a notorious early riser and late nighter, and even as Anakin walked in at around eight, Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

"So master, it seems you're visiting the healers again today." Anakin joked.

"I believe that captured is a more appropriate term Anakin."

"Hmmm considering I brought you here would that mean I'm your interrogator or prison warden?"

"Interrogator, Bant is the Warden. While she's a good friend, she knows me too well, and I can't break out!"

"I see so I'm the one to ask the questions."

"Yes I believe that you would be."

"Ok first question…so what color is your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan sighed.

"Really Anakin?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"What, you haven't been asked that question by an interrogator before? Ok fine real question time." Anakin said his face becoming serious. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" he asked.

oOo

Obi-Wan was perplexed. His mind had been jumbled by the sedatives that they had given him for the surgery yesterday. He knew some of what Anakin had said, and he knew he responded talking about how he loved him, but Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments. Obi-Wan blamed the medication, but deep down knew that what he said had been heartfelt. While Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had feelings for a certain senator of Naboo, Obi-Wan didn't push. That was the whole reason why Obi-Wan had jumped in front of that blaster shot in the first place. Obi-Wan had even covered for his padawan in certain situations. Anakin would confront him about the situation when he was ready. Instead he answered honestly,

"I remember you here, you were anxious and I think I can understand why. I mean I did just have spinal surgery after an attack on the Senate building. I would be surprised if you weren't anxious, but that's about it. You know sedatives, they jumble your brain." He would've left it at that if he hadn't seen Anakin visibly relax. "Why what happened." Bringing his hand up, a more difficult action than it should have been, he turned Anakin's face back toward him after Anakin had looked down. "You can tell me" he promised, looking in to Anakin's worried blue eyes.

oOo

Anakin let himself relax. Everything was fine, Obi-Wan didn't know anything, and his secret was still safe. That is until Obi-Wan said "Why what happened?" With that look Anakin almost spilled the beans, and then he thought about Padme. It wouldn't be fair to her to tell Obi-Wan without her consent, at least that's what he told himself.

Anakin looked to the floor almost crying again. A full grown man, a Jedi knight, the Hero with No Fear was close to crying. What happened? Well Obi-Wan almost lost his life saving his wife. That's what happened, and Obi-Wan was acting like it wasn't that big of a deal. Again Anakin had almost lost someone he loved and he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. He felt that familiar hand on his chin as Obi-Wan brought his head up. Keeping his mouth shut he explained with forced humor,

"Well…when I was leaving the room…I fell."

oOo

Obi-Wan burst out laughing. He knew that wasn't what really happened, but he didn't want to push Anakin into anything. He wasn't his padawan anymore.

"Anakin Skywalker, known for his saber skills falls on his way out of healers rooms." Obi-Wan said, then seriously. "You weren't hurt were you?" He asked just in case. It was kind of cruel to laugh at someone injured.

"Well I did hit my funny bone pretty hard, but after a slight meditation, it went away."

"Good well my friend, I think you should go have breakfast. After you left yesterday, I woke a second time and met Master Yoda. He told me he wished to speak with me, and considering how you dislike the 'backwards talking troll' I suggest you leave while you still can."

"You're right I should leave, otherwise I might end up meditating with you guys again!"

"And what torture that was!" Obi-Wan responded sarcastically.

"Well it wouldn't have been if it hadn't lasted three hours!"

"Alright alright I get it my former padawan now go he's supposed to arrive any minute now."

"Ok I'll come back after the troll leaves." With that Anakin left the room. Their conversation was far from over, but Obi-Wan knew that it would only continue if Anakin decided to tell him what was bothering him. No matter what though Obi-Wan knew he'd be there for Anakin through the thick and thin. When Anakin was ready, he'd tell.

Author's Note: Ok I know you all were expecting some big soap opera type of conversation between Obi-Wan and Anakin, but in canon, this never happens. Like I said, I want to keep things as close to canon as possible. Sorry for all you guys out there who are disappointed. Hope you enjoyed this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Love you guys thanks for reading!

~Miss Pippin


End file.
